


Сквозь темноту

by NancyMuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: «К концу седьмого месяца глаза Ируки окончательно перестали реагировать на свет. К концу седьмого месяца мир Ируки сузился до теплых рук Какаши и запаха мяты, который в каком-то смысле заменил Ируке солнце».AU, где Ирука ослеп.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 19





	Сквозь темноту

**Author's Note:**

> зеркало на фб: 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9849598
> 
> написано для недели какаиру 2020 #RuKakairuWeek2020  
> день пятый - потеря партнера  
> забегайте в твиттер @BelieveInKkiru там много потрясающего контента

Все началось с того, что Ирука начал хуже видеть. Проверяя и подписывая документы, он стал плохо различать цифры, приходилось щуриться и читать, почти уткнувшись носом в лист. Когда Ирука уже не мог нормально поставить свою подпись, потому что все плыло перед глазами, и он расписывался мимо специально отведенного поля, он все же решил обратиться к Сакуре за помощью.

— При всем уважении, Ирука-сэнсэй, — Сакура изо всех сил старалась сдержать свое раздражение и подчеркнуто вежливо улыбалась. Но когда она проверяла глазное дно, Ирука краем глаза видел, как нахмурены у нее брови. — Вы должны были обратиться, как только у вас начались проблемы со зрением, а не когда вы не можете прочитать ни одной строчки. С таким нельзя затягивать. Я сейчас же выпишу вам очки и глазные капли.

Ирука неловко улыбнулся. Он никогда не любил обращаться за помощью в больницу, всегда предпочитал со всем справляться сам, даже если Какаши, когда тот весь окровавленный с истощением чакры вваливался в их квартиру через окно, он всегда неумолимо отправлял в больницу: или тащил его на себе, или перемещал с помощью техники, или помогал дойти. Однако Какаши никогда не слушал Ируку и всегда упрямо возвращался, едва ему становилось лучше, и он мог кое-как встать с кровати. Говорил, что больничные стены и запах навевают ему тоску, от которой только становится хуже. Ирука злился, ругался, говорил, что Какаши ничего не понимает и нельзя пускать серьезные раны на самотек, но в глубине души очень хорошо его понимал.

С тех пор, как он пару недель провалялся в больнице с раной от сюрикена на спине, он с содроганием вспоминал белые стены, накрахмаленные простыни, чьи-то крики и само ощущение тоски и безысходности, витающее в воздухе. С тех самых пор Ирука и сам с двойным усердием избегал больниц, хоть и понимал, как это было глупо.

— Прости, Сакура-чан, — неловко улыбнулся Ирука, вспоминая как на протяжении последних пару лет постоянно придумывал глупые отговорки, чтобы не проходить обследование, — я был очень занят и как-то не заметил.

— Не стоит обманывать своего лечащего врача, — покачала головой Сакура, записывая что-то на тонком листе бумаги. — Первые капли — витамины, два раза в день — утром и перед сном, вторые капли снимают напряжение, тоже два раза в день — утром и перед сном. Сначала капаете витамины, потом те, что снимают напряжение. И между каждым закапыванием делаете перерыв пятнадцать минут.

Ирука кивнул, запоминая, потому что боялся, что не сможет прочитать рецепт. Сакура протянула ему и второй лист бумаги с рецептом на очки.

— Все так просто, оказывается, — пробормотал Ирука, чувствуя себя очень глупым. И зачем он так долго откладывал поход в больницу, если в этом не было ничего такого. Он сам ведет себя как несмышлёный ребенок, а потом что-то еще Какаши говорит.

— Видите, никаких проблем, — усмехнулась Сакура. Лицо девушки перед глазами расплывалось, словно она сидела вдалеке, а не в паре шагов от него, но Ирука все равно видел, как обеспокоенно она смотрит на него. — Через две недели приходите еще раз на осмотр. И очки купите сегодня же.

— Спасибо, Сакура-чан, — искренне улыбнулся Ирука.

Ирука понимал, что для неё это обследование — просто лишние проблемы, учитывая то, что она стала директором больницы и теперь у нее было множество других более важных дел, нежели возиться со своим старым сэнсэем. Но Ирука был правда благодарен за то, что именно она согласилась его обследовать. Так ему правда было спокойнее.

— Дети порой себя ведут себя лучше, чем взрослые, — покачала головой Сакура и подчеркнуто вежливая улыбка на ее лице немного оттаяла. — Не за что, Ирука-сэнсэй. Жду вас через неделю.

— Мне ли не знать, — рассмеялся Ирука, крепче сжимая в руках листочки бумаги. — Еще увидимся.

Ирука закрыл за собой дверь в кабинет и не заметил, как Сакура грустно вздохнула, резко встряхнула головой, словно отгоняя плохие мысли и пробормотала: «Нет, все наладится».

***

Ирука в этот же день зашел к Аобе на работу. Специальный джоунин уже в отставке исполнил мечту детства — открыл оптику, где теперь продавал все возможные очки всех видов, цветов и размеров и радостно кружился вокруг витрин, рассказывая про то, как ему наконец удалось накопить деньги и выкупить это помещение на углу здания. В будущем он планировал переехать поближе к центру Конохи, а пока ему было комфортно и тут. Ирука с улыбкой слушал его рассказ, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что вместо лица друга он теперь видел смазанное пятно с черными очками и едва различимой линией бровей и губ. Ирука размышлял, что это действительно здорово, что Аоба спустя столько времени смог осуществить свою мечту.

«Главное, что он смог дожить», — подумал Ирука и вздрогнул от своих мыслей.

Аоба бегло просмотрел рецепт Ируки, кивнул сам себе и пошел ко второй витрине справа, показывая пальцем на самую нижнюю полку.

— Смотри, вот тут их очень много. Сейчас подберем тебе самые удобные и красивые, сразу помолодеешь, все тебя за тринадцатилетнего мальчика будут принимать, — подшучивал Аоба, ища нужный ключ в связке, чтобы открыть витрину. Ирука неловко усмехнулся. Аоба был потрясающим сенсором, другом, который всегда может выслушать и дать дельный совет, тем, с кем Ирука всегда любил разговаривать на чуунино-джоунинских вечеринках, когда все остальные напивались, но чувство юмора никогда не было его сильной стороной.

Ирука перемерял множество очков, пристально рассматривая себя в прямоугольное зеркало, которое держал в руках Аоба, но не видел особой разницы для себя между разными оправами. «Мне не двадцать лет, чтобы выбирать что-то красивое, мне нужно что-то удобное и практичное», — думал Ирука, по совету Аобы проверяя, не будут ли тереть дужки за ушами и не будут ли тереть очки на переносице. Впрочем, тут же мысленно парировал сам себе Ирука, даже в двадцать лет он бы предпочел что-то удобное и практичное.

В итоге Ирука остановился на паре круглых позолоченных очков. Расплатившись, он тут же надел их и удивленно выдохнул от того, насколько все стало вокруг четким. Аоба рассмеялся, заметив, как пораженно осматривает Ирука магазин, как с восторгом скользит взглядом по витринам и по синему кафелю на полу, словно впервые все это видит. Хотя в какой-то степени все так и было.

— Добро пожаловать обратно в мир зрячих, сэнсэй, — Аоба похлопал по плечу Ируки и протянул мужчине чек. Ирука посмотрел на друга, чье лицо больше не было просто пятном с темными очками. Теперь Ирука видел даже мелкие морщинки, собиравшиеся в уголках рта Аобы, когда тот улыбался. — Тебе стоило прийти раньше, чтобы не мучиться так долго.

— Как-то постоянно откладывал все на потом, — честно признался Ирука, — но правда жалею об этом, это было очень глупо.

— Хорошо, что ты признаешь это, — усмехнулся Аоба. — И передавай привет Какаши обязательно. Пусть хоть иногда заходит ко мне, а то мне порой без его кислой рожи скучновато. Он… все еще ходит на миссии? — осторожно, словно сам понимая, что лезет туда, куда не стоило, спросил Аоба.

Ирука неловко отвел взгляд. Какаши, как и всех джоунинов, уже давно отправили в отставку, но Какаши не был бы Какаши, если бы не выпросил Наруто поручать ему миссии. Наруто долго сопротивлялся, отказывался, злился, говорил, что Какаши уже свое отбегал и пора бы ему наслаждаться заслуженным отдыхом, нежиться на горячих источниках, поминая былое, и дать молодому поколению набраться опыта. Или же он мог ему предложить работу в штабе или тренировку генинов, но никаких миссий в его-то возрасте. Но Какаши брал Седьмого Хокаге настойчивостью, упорством, абсолютно спокойно реагировал на все его выпады и терпеливо ждал, что он сдастся.

В итоге Наруто и правда сдался. Устало взмахнул рукой, несмотря на протестующий тихий возглас Шикамару, когда Какаши снова пришел с неизменной просьбой в его кабинет. Когда Какаши чего-то хотел, он всегда этого добивался, несмотря ни на что и сколько бы это времени не заняло. Золотое кольцо на безымянном пальце Ируки, которое он теперь мог рассмотреть, не приближая к лицу, тому прямое доказательство.

Наруто и правда стал поручать Какаши миссии, но чаще всего это были простые миссии сопровождения или посланника, никаких миссий высоких рангов, учитывая, что их в мирное время и так осталось немного, и их старались поручать еще совсем молодым джоунинам, чтобы те хоть немного набрались боевого опыта. Какаши и сам понимал, что его навыки уже далеко не такие первоклассные, какими они были раньше, он уже не мог похвастаться той реакцией, что была у него в юности. Без сомнений, он все еще был смертоносным шиноби, который владел тысячу дзюцу и мог дать фору многим, но с каждым годом это становилось все труднее.

Конечно же, Ирука был против. Как только он узнал, что Какаши буквально измором взял Наруто, чтобы тот отправлял его на миссии, он не знал, на кого больше хотел накричать: на Какаши, который все так же наплевательски относился к себе и своему здоровью, несмотря на то, что уже давно не был несмышленым юнцом, или на Наруто, который, кажется, не понимал, что одно дело это отправлять на миссии еще совсем юных джоунинов, а другое — отправлять на миссию джоунина, который уже давно ушел в отставку, и даже если он был великим ниндзя, нужно было сначала смотреть в его личное дело в графу возраст, а потом уже думать, стоило ли оно того. Ирука рвал и метал — хотелось посадить рядом с друг другом Наруто и Какаши и отчитывать их как генинов, пытаться вдолбить в их головы хоть немного разумности.

И он так и сделал: сначала пошел в кабинет Хокаге и стал отчитывать Наруто так, словно ему снова было двенадцать, и он решил разукрасить лица Хокаге, пока тот не посмотрел на него жалобно и не сказал, что уже не мог выносить то, что Какаши каждый день как по расписанию стоял у него над душой и спрашивал, а нет ли какой-нибудь миссии для него. Ирука сказал, что они еще к этому вернутся, а потом мягко добавил, что вечером им стоит встретиться в раменной, чтобы Наруто рассказал ему, как дела у Хинаты и детей. Наруто облегченно улыбнулся и, выдохнув, согласился.

Потом Ирука отправился домой, где устроил такой же разнос Какаши, но уже гораздо серьезнее. Но Какаши стоял на своем, говорил, что он не может сидеть без дела, что он уже не может просто наслаждаться мирной жизнью, она словно душит его. Все другие чуунины и джоунины, которые по возрасту ушли в остатавку, давно занялись тем, чем хотели, но не находили время между бесконечными миссиями. Кто-то открыл свой магазин, кто-то занялся рукоделием на дому и потихоньку продавал свои изделия, а кто-то помогал в детском приюте. И только Какаши никак не мог найти то, к чему у него лежала душа, и продолжал вести себя так, словно приближалась война.

Он тренировался до тех пор, пока не падал с ног, но ему все равно было мало, ему не хватало миссий. Да, Какаши какое-то время наслаждался мирной жизнью, за которую они все сражались, но постепенно она слишком сильно приелась. Когда Ирука в сердцах спросил, неужели Какаши просто не хочется провести спокойно свою старость с ним, Какаши с тоской ответил: «С самого детства я не был создан для того, чтобы спокойно доживать старость и греться у камина. Ирука, прошу, пойми, это не для меня».

Это была их самая большая ссора за все годы отношений. В конце Ирука со злостью снял с пальца кольцо, кинул его Какаши и сказал: «Я не могу быть с тобой, пока ты ведешь себя как ребенок. Черт, Какаши, тебе уже больше шестидесяти, а ты все еще думаешь, что можешь вести себя так, словно тебе двадцать». Какаши отвел взгляд, сжал в ладони кольцо Ируки, шепнул тихое «прости» и ушел.

Они не виделись две недели, в течение которых Ирука сходил с ума, потому что знал, что Какаши несмотря ни на что ушел на миссию. И когда Какаши вернулся в их квартиру, от усталости падая с ног, Ирука подхватил его, прижал к себе и подумал, черт, пусть он делает, что хочет, но только пусть возвращается живым.

— Да, — кивнул Ирука, отводя взгляд, — он слишком упертый, что бы кто ему ни говорил, он сделает так, как хочет.

— Я попробую поговорить с ним, — честно пообещал Аоба, и Ирука улыбнулся. Он не думал, что у Аобы что-то получится, но, может, стоило попробовать. — Передавай привет нашему упертому барану.

— Обязательно, — усмехнулся Ирука и на прощание помахал Аобе рукой. Уж это он точно передаст.

***

Ирука не спеша шел до дома, рассматривая все по сторонам, наконец не боясь, что он споткнется обо что-то или врежется, наслаждаясь Конохой так, словно видел ее впервые после долгой разлуки. Даже лица мимо проходящих людей теперь были абсолютно четкими, не размытыми, и Ирука кивал все знакомым, которых больше не приходилось узнавать по походке.

Заходя внутрь квартиры, Ирука тут же заметил Какаши, который, укутавшись в большой темно-зеленый плед, лежал на диване и читал книгу. Увидев Ируку, Какаши тут же поднялся с дивана и, немного припадая на левую ногу, подошел к нему.

— Привет, — поджав губы, недовольно буркнул Ирука. Он тут же заметил, что Какаши специально оперся на дверной косяк правым плечом, чтобы не так сильно болела левая нога. Какаши повредил ее на миссии пару дней назад, и Ируке казалось, что нога у Какаши болит больше, чем он говорил.

— Привет, — широко улыбнулся Какаши, поднимая свои очки для чтения на макушку. Он купил их примерно два года назад у Аобы, когда слова в его любимой Ичи стали совсем неразличимы. — Теперь и ты с очками. Тебе очень идет, ты прямо как будто помолодел, тебе правда идет.

Какаши взял у Ируки пальто и повесил его в шкаф. Ирука закатал рукава своего бежевого свитера и с укором посмотрел на Какаши, который старался вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, но он все равно видел, как больно ему было наступать на левую ногу.

— Аоба сказал так же, но я до последнего думал, что он шутит, — усмехнулся Ирука и посмотрелся в зеркало, которое висело около шкафа. Зеркало смотрелось немного не к месту с этой большой вычурной позолоченной оправой, и Ирука пару раз порывался его снять, но Какаши слишком любил это зеркало и всегда говорил, что оно идеально вписывалось в интерьер.

Ируке и правда шли эти очки — пусть он и не выглядел моложе, как его все пытались убедить, но с очками он точно выглядел лучше. «Теперь смогу не только строго смотреть на Какаши, но и строго поправлять очки. Может, это возымеет больший эффект», — улыбнулся своим мыслям Ирука, увидев в отражении, как Какаши подходит ближе и обнимает его за талию, ласково целуя в красную от холода щеку и кладя голову на плечо.

Они смотрелись странно — Какаши в своей любимой застиранной белой футболке с довольно высунувшим язык далматинцем, которую он не разрешал выкинуть несмотря на то, что еще чуть-чуть и она бы порвалась сама, и в серых спортивных штанах, и Ирука в бежевом свитере крупной вязки, в темных джинсах. Рассматривая их в зеркало, Ирука теперь видел даже мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз Какаши, когда тот, довольно сощурившись, целовал Ируку в шею, замечал, как кожа под его глазами словно стала тоньше с возрастом, будто бы еще чуть-чуть и порвется, как эта застиранная футболка с далматинцем.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе так пойдут очки, — тихо шептал Какаши, между поцелуями, прижимаясь ближе к Ируке. Ирука был не против — он охотно наклонил шею набок, подставляясь под ласку. — Если бы знал, то еще усерднее заставлял бы тебя идти за очками.

— Куда уже усерднее, — улыбнулся Ирука, чуть прикрыв глаза, вспоминая, как настойчиво Какаши говорил Ируке сходить проверить зрение, как только начал замечать, что тот практически ничего не видит, когда заполняет документы. В целом, именно потому что Какаши при любой возможности говорил Ируке, что ему стоило пойти проверить зрение и подобрать очки, он и решился пойти в больницу. — У меня и так из-за этого чуть больше седых волос, чем могло бы быть.

— Это называется забота, Ирука, — важно заявил Какаши, медленно скользя под свитер Ируки, поглаживая кончиками пальцев его грудь. — Ты бы знал, как я по тебе соскучился, пока был на миссии.

— Всегда можно от них отказаться, ты же знаешь, никто тебя не заставляет, это больше не твой долг, — вздохнул Ирука. Он чувствовал едва различимый запах ромашки, но никак не мог понять откуда он доносился. Мазь, которой Какаши мазал ногу, пахла совершенно иначе, у нее был химический запах, а этот запах ромашки был словно… — Какаши, ты случаем не намазал лицо тем омолаживающим кремом со змеиным ядом и экстрактом ромашки, про который Анко рассказывала? Так вкусно пахнет ромашкой, не могу понять откуда.

Какаши вздрогнул, но тут же продолжил ласкать Ируку, будто бы ничего не было, но уголки губ Ируки тут же дрогнули в улыбке. Значит, Анко не врала, когда рассказывала, что после того, как она на очередном сборе старожилов чуунино-джоунинского состава в красках расписала все достоинства омолаживающего крема, хит-продаж своего магазина с уходовой косметикой, Какаши на следующий день пришел к ней под хенге и купил тюбик.

Анко сделала вид, что не узнала Какаши, потому что тот слишком волновался, но когда она со смехом пересказывала эту ситуацию Ируке, то тут же заявила, что в следующий раз, она уже не будет сдерживаться. Ирука усмехнулся, думая про то, как уверенно заявляла Анко, что будет следующий раз.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Какаши, немного наклоняя лицо в сторону, чтобы Ирука не мог с такой легкостью унюхать запах ромашки. Ирука хотел рассмеяться в голос, но просто продолжал улыбаться. — Предлагаю нам заняться чем-то более интересным, — игриво прошептал Какаши, скользя рукой к пряжке ремня Ируки.

Ирука усмехнулся и мягко убрал его руку.

— Ты прав, надо растереть тебе ногу и, если послезавтра не станет легче, мы с тобой пойдем в больницу. И еще не читай при таком тусклом свете, я же специально повесил бра, — с укором сказал Ирука и, обернувшись к Какаши, легко поцеловал его в уголок рта и пошел на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник.

— Я не это имел в виду, когда говорил про что-то более интересное, — Какаши обиженно скривил губы и медленно пошел за Ирукой на кухню.

— Как ты там говорил? Это называется забота, Какаши, — подмигнул Ирука, насыпая заварку. Какаши лишь недовольно поджал губы и со вздохом сел на стул.

— Аоба, кстати, сказал передать привет упертому барану. Но без контекста, — Ирука сел напротив Какаши и, взяв из вазочки «песочное» печенье, разломал его напополам и съел кусочек. Какаши удивленно вскинул бровь и тут же нахмурился.

— Прямо без контекста?

— Именно, — кивнул Ирука, жуя вторую половину печенья. Какаши никогда не любил сладкое и всегда с недоумением смотрел на то, как Ирука покупает всевозможные сладости к чаю. Ирука пожимал плечами — не всем дано понять, насколько вкусным может быть сладкое. — Сказал, что, чтобы узнать контекст, тебе завтра надо к нему зайти и поговорить.

— Хорошо, — усмехнулся Какаши, кладя свою руку поверх руки сэнсэя. — Завтра же узнаю, что он там себе снова придумал.

Порой Ирука будет возвращаться мысленно к этому моменту на кухне, вспоминать, как тихо свистел старый чайник, который давно пора было бы поменять, но все не находилось достойного повода, как печенье с вишней буквально таяло на языке, и как нежно и успокаивающе Какаши гладил его по руке, точно говоря: «Мы со всем справимся. Вместе».

***

Очки и правда помогали какое-то время. Стало в разы проще читать, больше не приходилось щуриться и, уткнувшись носом, рассматривать бумаги. Но вот только глаза теперь все чаще стали болеть, несмотря на то, что Ирука следовал указаниям Сакуры и капал глазные капли. Так, чтобы Какаши не видел и не волновался зря, потому что даже когда Ирука банально простужался, он сходил с ума от волнения. Ирука пил обезболивающее, чтобы он мог ночью уснуть без ноющей боли в глазах.

На обследовании через две недели Ирука рассказал об этом Сакуре, на что та только нахмурилась, и заново провела все обследования, но тщетно. Листая результаты, Сакура лишь зло хмурила брови и бормотала, что все наладится, просто Ируке стоит взять небольшой отпуск, меньше напрягать зрение, принимать витамины и все будет лучше.

Вот только лучше не становилось. Постепенно в течение года Ирука стал все хуже видеть. Зрение начало ухудшаться, лица знакомых и друзей снова начали плыть перед глазами, все становилось менее четким, и от этой нечеткости, постоянно смешивающихся между собой предметов кружилась голова.

Когда Ирука пришел к Аобе менять очки в первый раз, он усмехнулся и, болтая что-то про своих покупателей, повел Ируку к стеллажу. Ирука посмеиваясь слушал вполуха истории Аобы, примеряя очки в той же позолоченной оправе, только уже чуть более приплюснутые. Мир снова стал четким, и Ирука вздохнул с облегчением, потому что больше не мог брать выходные. Садора-сэнсэй, конечно, очень смышлёная, быстро все схватывает, но ей определенно не хватает опыта в управлении, так что Ирука немного боялся того, что могло случится с документацией за время его отсутствия, и надеялся, что это можно будет исправить.

Когда Ирука пришел во второй раз к Аобе менять очки, тот пошутил, что, может, Ируке уже стоит завести карточку постоянного покупателя. Ирука улыбнулся, примеряя очки с оправой под серебро, и сказал, что теперь уж точно они видятся в последний раз. Если только Какаши опять не сядет случайно на свои очки для чтения. Аоба рассмеялся и сказал, что программа скидок в его оптике никак не распространяется на всяких дуралеев.

Когда Ирука пришел в третий раз, Аоба уже улыбался не так широко, как в прошлые разы, и пошутил, что Какаши может принять постоянные походы в оптику к Аобе как измену, да и вообще сам Аоба уже женатый человек, так что Ируке стоит подумать над тем, как часто он тут появляется. Ирука лишь закатил глаза, поправляя новые очки в бронзовой оправе, говоря, что Какаши слишком занят на миссиях.

Когда Ирука пришел в четвертый раз, Аоба нахмурился, но все равно губы дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке. Ирука лишь пожал плечами на его немой вопрос, говоря, что, судя по обследованию, у него упало зрение ещё на несколько единиц, и, чтобы не ходить среди лиц, которые он никак не может узнать, потому что они расплываются перед глазами, ему нужно поменять очки. На этот раз точно в последний раз. Аоба как-то странно встревоженно посмотрел на Ируку, когда пробивал чек, но Ирука не заметил. Он был занят тем, что рассматривал свои новые очки. Черная толстая оправа не до конца нравилась Ируке, но выбирать особо было не из чего: чем чаще Ирука приходил менять очки к Аобе, тем меньше был выбор. Впрочем, когда Ирука выходил из оптики, ему почему-то показалось, что через несколько месяцев, может, даже через полгода, он вернется. Так и получилось.

Когда Ирука пришел в пятый раз, Аоба уже не улыбался. Хотя Ирука бы и не заметил: лицо друга перед глазами не только плыло, но и казалось темнее, словно кто-то постепенно выключал свет. Очки уже не помогали, Ирука видел плохо и в них, и уже минуло два года как ему пришлось уйти с поста директора Академии, потому что зрение так упало, что он не мог даже расписаться. Садора-сэнсэй была немного в панике, когда узнала об этом, но Ирука ее успокоил, потому что понимал, теперь она точно готова принять его пост. Аоба просмотрел его рецепт и подошел к самому дальнему стеллажу слева. Оттуда он достал единственные очки и, неловко отводя взгляд, протянул их Ируке, на что тот просто молча взял их в руки. Очки были круглые в позолоченной оправе, очень похожие на те, что он купил у Аобы в первый раз. Вот только стекла были гораздо толще и, надевая очки, перед глазами все равно всё расплывалось и выглядело так, точно кто-то убрал яркость.

Ирука продолжал капать глаза, принимать витамины и делать все, как прописала Сакура. Она назначила ему какие-то процедуры, каждый раз теперь осматривала его не только с помощью аппаратов, но и с помощью чакры, но тщетно. Зрение лишь падало. Сакура каждый раз все сильнее хмурилась, когда Ирука приходил на осмотр и нервно заламывала пальцы, после того как выписывала новый рецепт на очки. Она понимала, что не может больше скрывать от Ируки то, чего она боялась больше всего, да и сам Ирука уже понимал, что все не наладится. Под глазами Сакуры залегли темные тени от недосыпа. Каждый раз, когда они с Ирукой виделись в больнице, она выглядела все более нервной.

Перед тем, как протянуть рецепт на новые очки, Сакура грустно покачала головой и сказала:

— Ирука-сэнсэй… Я не могу ничего сделать, — в голосе Сакуры были слышны слезы сожаления. Ирука протянул руку и крепко сжал плечо своей бывшей ученицы. — Я перечитала множество книг, перепробовала на вас все дзюцу, что смогла найти, но ничего не получается, я лишь могу замедлить процесс, но не обратить его.

Сакура никогда не говорила слова вроде «слепота», «ослепнете», «перестанете видеть». Она всегда строила предложения так, чтобы избегать этих слов, словно если она скажет это вслух, то пути назад уже не будет. Но Ирука умело читал между строк, понимал, что видит все хуже. Вместо людей перед глазами мельтешили пятна. Ирука стал готовить еще хуже, чем раньше, потому что нарезать продукты стало в два раза сложнее. Бывало, он промахивался мимо стола и палочки падали на пол.

И сжав плечо Сакуры, Ирука осознал одно — лучше уже не будет.

— Я чувствую себя такой бесполезной, но чакра не магия, она тут бессильна, — продолжала лепетать Сакура, нервно сжимая подол своего белого халата. Ирука молча смотрел на нее, давая выговорится, — я не могу обратить вспять это процесс, и скоро вы…

Сакура замолкла, дерганно проводя рукой по волосам.

— И скоро я ослепну, — закончил Ирука. Сакура вздрогнула, словно обожглась от слов, что произнес Ирука. — Не волнуйся, Сакура-чан, в конце концов, ты права, чакра не магия, она не может так легко обратить процесс старения вспять. Не переживай только, и, пожалуйста, поспи, ты выглядишь совсем уставшей. Со мной все будет хорошо, — Ирука успокаивающе погладил Сакуру по плечу, на что та тихо шмыгнула носом.

— Ирука-сэнсэй, вы скоро ослепнете, но вы сейчас не переживаете по этому поводу, а переживаете по поводу того, что я не высыпаюсь, — Сакура уже громче всхлипнула и быстро вытерла глаза рукавом халата. — И как так можно?

— Потому что я все еще вижу в тебе маленькую девочку, о которой я должен заботиться. И так будет всегда, какой бы взрослой ты на самом деле уже не была, — Ирука мягко обнял Сакуру и она, уткнувшись ему в плечо, расплакалась. Ирука успокаивающе гладил ее по волосам, пока она бормотала извинения в плечо, которое уже все вымокло от слез.

Внутри словно что-то оборвалось, когда Сакура пробормотала, что через полгода Ирука полностью ослепнет. В тот момент успокаивающая улыбка на его лице дрогнула, и он понял — все взаправду. Скоро свет погаснет, и он больше никогда не сможет увидеть солнце.

И, осознав это, Ирука с тоской подумал, что, может быть, тем, кто умер на поле битвы в самом рассвете сил и правда повезло больше чем тем, кто медленно угасал в мирной жизни.

Может, Какаши думал так же.

***

Ирука шел домой так торопливо, точно бежал, и с каждым шагом, ему хотелось идти еще быстрее. Коноха со всех сторон окружила шумом, весельем, повсюду были развешены разноцветные флаги и плакаты — все готовились к весеннему фестивалю, и обычно Ирука всегда радовался этому буйству красок, всегда с любопытством рассматривал, как украшают деревню. Сейчас же каждый взгляд на разноцветные цветочные гирлянды словно приносил физическую боль, от каждой радостной улыбки, которая плыла перед глазами и скорее напоминала оскал, хотелось взвыть. Все смеялись, шутили, общались, но всё это доносилось до Ируки так, словно он тонул в разноцветном океане весеннего фестиваля.

Словно еще немного, и он захлебнется в его яркости.

Ирука аккуратно закрыл за собой входную дверь. Какаши сегодня с утра только вернулся с миссии, и, когда Ирука уходил в больницу, он еще спал. Медленно сняв пальто, Ирука прошел в спальню, где, укутавшись в одеяло так, что торчали только серебристые вихры, спал Какаши.

— Какаши, — нежно шепнул Ирука, присаживаясь рядом с Какаши. Тот тут же зашевелился, с любопытством высунув из-под одеяла нос, громко зевнул.

— Холодно, — ворчливо пожаловался Какаши, пододвигаясь ближе к Ируке. — Ты так рано ушел, совсем меня не грел. Ты должен мне после такого кучу объятий, я не приемлю возражений.

Ирука промолчал и отвел взгляд, сжимая руки в замок.

— Ирука? — нахмурился Какаши, замечая, как грустно смотрит сэнсэй. — Что случилось?

Ирука хотел ответить, но, открыв рот, он понял, что слова так сильно сдавили горло, что он не мог ничего вымолвить. Ирука лишь дерганно снял очки и с силой бросил их на прикроватный столик. Они все равно уже скоро не понадобятся.

— Ирука, — мягко позвал Какаши, присаживаясь на кровати. Он нежно гладил Ируку по спине, чувствуя, как он мелко дрожит. — Что сказала Сакура?

Ирука глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять дрожь во всем теле. Он держался перед Сакурой, потому что понимал, что не может дать слабину перед ней, но сейчас, сидя на кровати рядом с Какаши, который сонно и обеспокоенно смотрел на него, Ирука больше не мог сдерживаться.

— Сакура сказала, что через полгода я окончательно ослепну, — шепнул Ирука. Рука Какаши на его спине дрогнула. — И ничего нельзя сделать, просто ждать. Я… не знаю, что делать, Какаши. Я же просто стану обузой, я буду бесполезным, ничего не смогу делать, я…

— Тише, — шепнул Какаши. Он осторожно потянул Ируку на себя, и тот тут же обнял его за талию и, всхлипнув, уткнулся носом в горячую шею. — Ты никогда не станешь обузой, слышишь? Что бы ни случилось.

— Я ослепну, Какаши, и стану обузой, я ничего не смогу делать, я просто буду обузой, — бессвязно лепетал Ируку, прижимаясь ближе к Какаши. Слезы жгли глаза, горло царапали всхлипы, и Ирука сам себе казался таким маленьким и потерянным, потому что впервые за очень долгое время, он не знал, что делать дальше. — Еще полгода, и все, я…

— Ирука, — мягко перебил Какаши, заботливо целуя в макушку. Ирука лишь всхлипнул, — ты помнишь, как я сделал тебе предложение?

— Как ты настолько волновался, что не смог ничего сказать? Или как ты привел меня на крышу Академии, от волнения уронил кольцо, и мы потом его час искали? Как такое забудешь, — Ирука улыбнулся сквозь слезы.

Какаши тихо рассмеялся, вспоминая и тот день, и как сильно горели от румянца щеки, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и маска тоже загорится. Как улыбался Ирука, когда они наконец нашли кольцо, и как ярко блестели глаза Ируки, когда он сказал заветное «да».

Когда Какаши надевал кольцо на палец Ируки, он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, и с того самого дня, когда под лучами закатного солнца Ирука его поцеловал, чувство вечного счастья не покидало его, даже если они ссорились, даже если ругались. Какаши всегда вспоминал тот яркий блеск глаз Ируки, его нежную улыбку и возвращался несмотря ни на что.

— Тогда я поклялся, что буду всегда с тобой, что бы ни случилось, чего бы это ни стоило, — успокаивающе шептал Какаши, баюкая в своих объятиях всхлипывающего словно ребенка Ируку. — И, если ты ослепнешь, я просто буду заботиться о тебе чуточку больше, вот и все. Это ничего не изменит.

— Когда, — вздрагивая, поправил Ирука, — когда я ослепну.

— Не надо так рано опускать руки, — покачал головой Какаши. — За эти полгода многое может измениться.

— Но только не это, Какаши, только не это.

Они сидели так еще какое-то время: Какаши шептал Ируке на ухо успокаивающие глупости, мягко баюкал его в своих объятиях, пока Ирука плакал у него на плече, прижимаясь к Какаши так близко, словно хотел стать с ним единым целым. Когда судорожные всхлипы стали чуть тише, Какаши поцеловал Ируку в лоб, параллельно заправляя за ухо выбившиеся пряди, и спросил, пытаясь разрядить обстановку:

— Как думаешь, это все потому что на днях, когда я разбил ту фарфоровую вазу с цветами, ты сказал «боже, лучше бы я этого не видел»?

Ирука рассмеялся.

— Ты порой такой дурак, Какаши, — голос был все еще хриплым от слез.

— Значит, ты любишь дурака, получается, — тут же усмехнувшись, парировал Какаши.

— Значит, я и сам дурак, — согласно кивнул Ирука.

Устало закрывая глаза, Ирука коротко поцеловал Какаши в шею. Нос приятно щекотал такой родной запах мяты, Какаши все так же продолжал шептать ласковый успокаивающий бред на ухо, а перед глазами, как и через полгода была лишь темнота.

***

Чуда и правда не случилось. Что бы ни пробовала Сакура, зрение Ируки лишь падало и темнота становилась лишь гуще.

К концу седьмого месяца глаза Ируки окончательно перестали реагировать на свет. К концу седьмого месяца мир Ируки сузился до теплых рук Какаши и запаха мяты, который в каком-то смысле заменил Ируке солнце.

***

Сложнее всего было привыкнуть к тому, что теперь в темноте Ирука не так часто находил что-то, чем себя мог занять. Поначалу это было катастрофой — Ирука не знал, куда себя деть, потому что раньше он был занят весь день, порой так, что двадцати четырех часов было мало, теперь же иногда эти двадцать четыре часа тянулись особенно медленно, если рядом не было Какаши.

Какаши поначалу перестал брать миссии, всегда был рядом с Ирукой. Часть Ируки была эгоистично рада, что Какаши наконец-то отказался от глупой затеи с миссиями, она довольно улыбалась и щурилась, когда понимала, что теперь Какаши будет рядом и с ним ничего не случится. Но другая часть, даже если не видела, то чувствовала, как тоскливо замирает порой Какаши, когда они с Ирукой идут вместе по улице. Ируке не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, что Какаши задыхается от мирной жизни, и с тоской смотрит в сторону ворот, за которыми он, пусть и недолго, но мог притворяться, что снова дышит полной грудью. Какаши все отрицал, говорил, что ему нравится быть рядом с Ирукой и заботиться о нем, но Ирука слишком хорошо знал Какаши и мог без труда уловить то, о чем на самом деле тот думал.

Через несколько месяцев после того, как Ирука понял, что Какаши окончательно зачахнет, если не будет на миссиях, он со скрипящим сердцем все же сказал ему, что справится сам, пока Какаши не будет в деревне. Какаши отнекивался, упирался, но Ирука понимал, что так и правда будет лучше. На крайний случай всегда есть те, кто ему поможет.

Даже если Ирука перестал видеть, он все еще мог помогать Гаю с детским приютом, возможно, даже мог отговорить его шить своим подопечным столько зеленой одежды, что они уже и правда напоминали маленьких лягушат, прыгающих по крышам Конохи; мог заходить к Аобе в оптику на чай. Учитывая то, каким сенсор был болтливым и как ему бывало скучно одному, он был бы только рад компании. Ирука еще в шутку предложил, что мог бы помогать Анко с ее магазином уходовой косметики, но Какаши тут же в ужасе его перебил, сказав, что Анко тут же начнет на нем тестировать какую-то мазь с ядом какой-нибудь редкой змеи и не факт, что все пройдет гладко, учитывая, как Анко любит экспериментировать. «Я вернусь, а вместо тебя дома уже будет какая-нибудь змея, пахнущая лавандой», — вздрогнув в ужасе ответил Какаши. Ирука лишь рассмеялся в ответ.

В конце концов, учиться жить заново было не так сложно, вокруг него были люди, которые всегда могли ему помочь, и рядом был Какаши, всегда готовый поддержать.

— Только возвращайся, — шепнул Ирука на прощанье. Какаши только поцеловал в макушку, усмехнулся уголком рта и сказал, что, когда вернется, он обязательно испечет морковный торт, как и обещал. Ирука лишь улыбнулся и потерся носом о его воротник джоуниского жилета.

«Только возвращайся домой».

И когда через неделю Какаши зашел в квартиру через окно (потому что для джоунинов любого возраста не существовало дверей) и жадно поцеловал Ируку (в нос тут же ударил запах мха, полевых цветов, а от холодных мокрых рук, забирающихся под тонкую домашнюю рубашку, Ирука мелко дрожал), он понял, что все сделал правильно.

***

Вот только Ирука и не подозревал, как ему теперь будет тоскливо без Какаши. И что бы ни делал, мыслями он был где-то далеко.

Иногда, дабы отвлечься, Ирука решил прогуливаться, но с белой тростью в руках он все еще казался сам себе таким нелепым, глупым и беспомощным, что мог дойти лишь до парка напротив, где устроился на самой первой лавочке у входа. Несмотря на то, что у Ируки были развиты сенсорные способности, он легко определял кто перед ним по чакре и он знал Коноху, как свои пять пальцев, ему было гораздо спокойнее, когда он перестраховывался и выходил из дома лишь с тростью, не боясь на что-то наткнуться.

Устроив белую трость рядом, которая, судя по звуку, так и норовила сползти на асфальт, Ирука откинулся на спинку лавочки, вслушиваясь во все происходящее. Перед глазами была лишь темнота, но если прислушаться, то можно было услышать, как у озера, до которого было примерно сто шагов, дети играли в догонялки. Они кричали, визжали, и Ирука с улыбкой вспоминал как дети из тех классов, что он обучал, тоже вот так беззаботно бегали возле озера. Теперь они уже все давно выросли, стали серьезными и по большей части ответственными, но, несмотря ни на что, для Ируки они все равно оставались этими самыми резвящимися у озера детьми.

На этой лавочке часто сидел Какаши и читал Ичу, после того, как Ирука немного укоризненно заявил, что не пристало господину Шестому Хокаге сидеть на деревьях и читать. Ирука усмехнулся, поднимаясь на ноги.

В хорошие дни Ирука и правда заходил к Аобе на чай. Сенсор, которому при рождении явно забыли дать хоть немного чувства юмора, как только Ирука появлялся в дверях, тут же громко заявлял, что наконец-то его скромную обитель осветило солнце, за что пару раз получил тык белой тростью в бок. Но был очень рад компании. Они ели печенье, Аоба воодушевленно рассказывал про то, как они с Генмой собирались на годовщину поехать в деревню горячих источников, потому что там сейчас самый сезон. Ирука слушал, иногда вставлял что-то свое и грел руки о кружку с чаем. Аоба услужливо сказал, что она была черной с надписью «лучший сэнсэй Конохи», на что Ирука, лишь цокая, поправлял свои черные солнцезащитные очки, без которых теперь не выходил из дома, и улыбался.

В такие дни даже стук белой трости об асфальт казалось успокаивал и не был таким навязчивым.

Но иногда были и плохие дни, когда Ирука вставал с кровати и понимал, что у него больше нет сил притворяться перед всеми, что у него все хорошо и что ему потеря зрения не так уж и мешает. В такие дни хотелось уткнуться в плечо Какаши, слушать его размеренное сердцебиение и до мелочей представлять перед глазами его лицо, водя руками по шраму на груди, который остался после войны. Но Какаши не было рядом.

В такие дни Ирука оставался дома и с двойным усердием считал шаги, боясь, что если он собьется, то уже не сможет идти дальше.

Три шага и рядом будет книжный шкаф. Ирука уже не может видеть, но иногда по старой привычке он берет с книжной полки любую книгу, и, сделав пять шагов назад, садится в большое кресло, которое, как он помнит, было красным с немного протершейся спинкой и слушает шелест страниц, мягко гладит обложку книги, обводит руками напечатанное название и имя автора. Это успокаивает. Ирука не может быть в тишине слишком долго, когда перед глазами лишь темнота. Тишина пугает, от нее звенит в ушах, и иногда он чувствует, как что-то когтистой лапой сжимает горло, не давая дышать.

Ирука резко встряхивает головой и немного дрожащей рукой проводит по волосам. Несмотря ни на что, он все так же завязывает высокий хвост, словно если он потеряет и эту часть рутины, он может сойти с ума.

Жизнь Ируки раньше измерялась в минутах, все было расписано до мелочей, теперь жизнь Ируки расписана до шагов. Отложив книгу на столик слева около кресла, Ирука встает, делает четырнадцать шагов до кухни, чтобы найти в холодильнике ужин, который оставил вчера Какаши, два шага вправо, чтобы разогреть еду и пять шагов назад, чтобы рухнуть на стул.

Ноль шагов, чтобы схватиться за голову, раздраженно с усилием потереть глаза, словно это поможет, и тоскливо бросить в звенящую пустоту:

«Какой же я жалкий».

***

Но когда Какаши возвращался, в темноте словно зажигалось солнце.

Ирука каждый раз исступленно стягивал с Какаши маску и скользил пальцами по его лицу, отчаянно боясь забыть, как тот выглядит, он шептал едва слышное: «Привет». Потому что теперь в вечной темноте Ирука чувствовал себя до конца в безопасности лишь рядом с Какаши, который жадно целовал в ответ, ловил губами пальцы Ируки, которыми он очерчивал контур губ, и почти урчал, когда Ирука зарывался пальцами в серебристые пряди.

Внутри бурлило лишь счастье, когда Какаши хрипло стонал имя Ируки и выгибал спину навстречу его рукам, которые словно каждый раз по возвращении изучали тело заново.

И каждый раз, когда Ирука со сбившимся дыханием падал рядом с Какаши, ему чудилось, что он будто снова видит ленивую и довольную улыбку Хатаке, которую ему не сможет заменить ничто.

***

— Какаши, может, ты почитаешь мне что-то кроме Ичи? Я уже немного устал слушать по сотому кругу эту постельную сцену, — со вздохом пожаловался Ирука, сильнее кутаясь в плед. — Я знаю, как она тебе нравится, и признаю: она, конечно, неплохая, но я уже не могу одно и то же слушать.

— Их секс на столе в комнате выдачи миссий самый лучший в трилогии. Джирайя-сама превзошел сам себя, — важно заявил Какаши, перелистывая страницу. Ирука потерся щекой о домашнюю футболку с далматинцем и с тоской понял, что сейчас, кажется, ближайшие полчаса Какаши в очередной раз будет расхваливать эту сцену. — Нам с тобой стоило опробовать все, что тут описано в жизни, пока была возможность.

— У нас был секс на столе Хокаге, забыл? Мне вот помнится, что тебе очень понравилось, — улыбнулся Ирука, почувствовав, как судорожно вздохнул Какаши, видимо, вспомнив, как он, закусив губу, пытался не застонать в голос, пока Ирука резко вбивался в него на столе Хокаге. В тот день они засиделись допоздна с зарплатными чеками для джоунинов и штабных чуунинов, и Ирука подумал, что никак нельзя упускать такую возможность. — Это даже лучше, чем комната выдачи миссий.

— Не поспоришь, — откашлялся Какаши и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжил читать.

Это стало их новой традицией — раньше, пока Какаши читал на диване, Ирука сидел за столом и работал, а сейчас Ирука каждый раз укутывался в зеленый плед и слушал, как читает Какаши. Его голос всегда успокаивал Ируку, и в особенности сейчас, когда он больше не мог видеть, голос Какаши был сродни колыбельной, и, слушая его, Ирука дремал.

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь уйти, я все пойму, — сонно бормотал Ирука. — Я знаю, что стал теперь лишь обузой и не могу даже себе поесть приготовить.

— Я никогда от тебя не уйду, что бы ни случилось, — Какаши поцеловал Ируку в макушку и, судя по тихому хлопку, закрыл книгу и отложил ее на подлокотник. — А что до еды — ты и раньше не особо готовил, потому что мы оба знаем, что ты бы спалил кухню.

Это было чистой правдой: Ирука всегда старался покупать готовую еду в супермаркете неподалеку или ходить в Ичираку, потому что каждая попытка приготовить что-то самому заканчивалась провалом. Ирука даже шутил, что специально так много тренировал дзюцу воды, чтобы на случай неудачного эксперимента с едой, он всегда мог спасти кухню от пожара.

Но сегодня не хотелось шутить. Внутри тревога царапала сердце, Ирука никак не понимал, с чем она связана, потому что все было нормально, но царапины были настолько глубокими, что, казалось, вот-вот на губах появится солоноватый привкус крови.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не буду тебя винить, если ты уйдешь. Я понимаю, что сейчас со мной в два раза сложнее и ты не обязан быть со мной. Я калека, просто признай это, — Ирука шумно выдохнул, крепче сжимая край пледа. Послышалось шуршание, и Ирука почувствовал, как крепко сжал его плечи Какаши. — Ты не обязан возиться со мной, даже если любишь, — едва слышно, словно с языка соскользнула самая потаённая мысль, шепнул Ирука.

— Именно потому что я тебя люблю, я и буду всегда рядом, — Какаши осторожно обхватил левую руку сэнсэя и начал осторожно целовать каждый палец, скользя языком между фалангами. — Пока ты сам меня не выгонишь и не захочешь, чтобы я вернулся.

Злые слезы жгли глаза, и Ирука дрожал, чувствуя, как Какаши ласкает каждый палец, в особенности безымянный, на который много лет назад надел обручальное кольцо.

— Я калека, — тихо всхлипнул Ирука, не в силах сдерживаться.

— Ты любовь всей моей жизни, — Какаши осторожно прикусил безымянный палец Ируки. Мужчина вздрогнул от неожиданности и закусил нижнюю губу. — И я буду рядом, пока нужен тебе.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты завтра шел на миссию, — честно признался Ирука. Он еще раз всхлипнул, пока Какаши так же нежно целовал его пальцы. — Давай ты останешься в Конохе и мы погуляем? Можем даже вытащить Наруто и Сакуру на рамен, мы так давно не собирались все вместе.

— Не могу, ты же знаешь, — Ирука знал, что Какаши покачал головой и, нахмурив брови, жалобно посмотрел на него. Часть его хотела остаться, а другая уже была мыслями за пределами Конохи, — но я быстро вернусь: это просто миссия сопровождения, меня назначили просмотреть за тремя генинами, пока их сэнсэй в больнице. Ничего сложного — мы просто проводим торговый караван и вернемся.

Вот только тревога не покидала Ируку и утром, когда он, дрожа в тонкой спальной футболке, обнимал Какаши, на котором уже был надет неизменный джоунинский жилет. Он отчаянно шепнул куда-то в шею: «Я тебя люблю». Какаши удивился, потому что обычно, если он уходил в такую рань на миссию, Ирука просто лениво и сонно целовал его на прощанье в постели, но не выходил провожать его.

— Замерзнешь, — ласково ответил Какаши, крепко обнимая в ответ. — Иди, поспи, я вернусь через пару дней.

Ирука отчаянно, словно в последний раз, схватился за его жилет и отпустил, потому что понимал, что Какаши и так уже по старой привычке опаздывает.

Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Ирука сделал уже такие знакомые двадцать пять шагов и рухнул на кровать, которая все еще пахла Какаши. Было холодно, Ирука отчаянно кутался в одеяло, вот только сам понимал, пока в темноте не засветит солнце, он не сможет до конца согреться.

***

Без Какаши дни тянулись слишком медленно. Когда перед глазами чернильная темнота, которая рука об руку идет с тревогой, грань между ночью и днем стирается и все сливается и превращается одну сплошную ночь.

Двадцать шагов до кухни, чтобы налить стакан воды, и три шага назад, чтобы вылить воду в фикус. Двадцать пять шагов до дивана, где можно укутаться в знакомый плед, и если постараться, то можно так ярко вспомнить его цвет, что почудится, будто и вправду видишь. Плед пропах Какаши, и Ирука полной грудью вдыхает его запах. Ему надо было встретиться сегодня с Генмой, потому что тот уж слишком активно зазывал его в свою пекарню, чтобы Ирука попробовал новые булочки. Приглашая к себе в пекарню, Генма наклонился и прямо на ухо шепнул, что слаще булочек Ирука не пробовал. Ирука вздрогнул всем телом, потому что никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что, несмотря на то, что они оба были женаты, для Генмы флирт всегда был частью привычного общения. И если Аоба это понимал и относился снисходительно, то Какаши порой недовольно поджимал губы, когда Генма начинал сыпать комплиментами в сторону Ируки.

Голова в висках начинала ныть, но Ирука лишь раздражённо потер шрам. В конце концов, он не может вечно валяться на диване и ждать Какаши. В конце концов, от этого не будет легче никому.

Ирука, сделав десять шагов в сторону спальни, быстро переоделся и, пройдя двадцать шагов в сторону двери, параллельно нащупал белую трость и черные солнцезащитные очки.

Тревога внутри сдавливала сердце. Какаши не было уже два дня, но он всегда опаздывал, что бы ни случилось. Но, выходя из дома, Ирука натянул на губы улыбку и откинул всю паранойю в сторону, потому что Генма бы сразу все почувствовал, а лишних вопросов не хотелось. Да и причин для лишних волнений нет.

Ведь так?

***

В пекарне Генмы пахло свежим хлебом, шоколадом и еще, кажется, карамелью, и, судя по звукам, внутри людей было немного. Ирука почувствовал чакру Генмы, который тут же подошел к нему, и тут же почти мурча сказал, что он, конечно, владелец одной их лучших пекарен, но даже у него таких конфеток еще не было. Ирука тут же громко рассмеялся и ответил, что они с Аобой два сапога пара.

Общение с Генмой всегда расслабляло. С ним было легко — он словно чувствовал, что нужно собеседнику, и умело подстраивался, подбирал слова так, что волей-неволей ты уже сидел рядом с ним и довольно улыбался, смеялся над его дурацкими шутками, даже если буквально десять минут назад был готов сойти с ума от волнения.

— Он на миссии, — неловко повел плечом Ирука, отвечая на вопрос Генмы, почему он пришел один. — Должен вернуться завтра.

— Не переживай ты так, — ответил Генма. Ирука замер, сжав кусочек круассана. — Наруто не дает ему сложных миссий.

— Это все равно сложнее, чем просто тренировки, — покачал головой Ирука, все же макнув кусочек круассана в горячий шоколад. Уж что-что, а в шоколаде Генма знал толк. В целом, сладкое у него всегда получалось лучше всего. И так как Генма, ровно как и Какаши, любил готовить сладкое, а не есть его, Ирука и Аоба всегда счастливо дегустировали их всевозможную выпечку. — Пусть я и не вижу, но я знаю, как сильно он сдает и как сильно у него все болит после каждой миссии и тренировки. Он не признается, но я знаю.

— Какаши не дурак, — Ирука услышал, как тихо звякнула ложечка, когда Генма положил ее на блюдце. Он не изменял своим привычкам: судя по запаху, он пил черный кофе с одной ложкой сахара. — И то, что он задерживается на день, ничего не значит.

Ирука вздрогнул и нахмурился. Откуда Генма знает подробности миссии? Он, как и все джоунины и чуунины в отставке, уже не был вхож в штаб.

— Одна из постоянных покупательниц работает в штабе, — усмехнулся Генма, видя замешательство на лице Ируки, — с меня одна бесплатная булочка с шоколадом и несколько улыбок, а с нее — пара сплетен. Она сказала, что миссия и правда чепуховая, не о чем волноваться. Скорее всего, что-то случилось с повозкой, и они задержались. — Генма пододвинул ближе к Ируке тарелку с выпечкой, — Так что расслабься, уже завтра твой ненаглядный будет здесь, еще успеешь устать от него.

Ирука криво улыбнулся, крепче сжимая кружку с шоколадом в руках. Слова Генмы немного успокоили, но тянущее ощущение тревоги все равно не пропадало.

Ирука и сам не понимал почему так переживает — Какаши не первый раз задерживался и не присылал с нинкеном весточку, почему именно он опаздывает. Он не хотел никого волновать, полагая, что сам справится. Ирука всегда ругался на Какаши за эту дурацкую привычку, но ничего не мог с ней поделать — Какаши упорно делал так, как сам считал нужным. Всегда.

Вот только Ируку беспокоило то, что Какаши всегда сообщал о всей ситуации на миссии, если был там с командой. Особенно когда дело касалось неопытных генинов, потому что не хотел подвергать их лишнему и ненужному риску. Однако вот уже два дня не было никаких вестей. И все же если в штабе все были спокойны, то и ему нет смысла волноваться.

— Эй, он вернется, слышишь? Не накручивай себя, лучше думай, как ты его будешь отчитывать за то, что он снова не сообщил о причинах задержки. В этот раз я даже помогу тебе, — Генма накрыл своей холодной ладонью его мелко подрагивающие пальцы. Он говорил правильные вещи — от бессмысленного волнения никому не будет легче.

— Я постараюсь, — глухо отозвался Ирука и глубоко вздохнул. — Постараюсь усерднее, если ты мне завернешь с собой домой еще несколько этих круассанов.

— А ты хитер, — рассмеялся Генма, — ладно, я сегодня угощаю.

Когда Ирука шел домой, в одной руке сжимая пакет с выпечкой и вдыхая ее сладкий аромат, а другой мягко постукивал по асфальту белой тростью, он прислушивался, надеясь услышать голос Какаши или почувствовать хотя бы намек на его чакру.

Но вокруг была лишь пустынная улица.

***

Какаши не вернулся на следующий день. К вечеру того дня Ирука вернулся из магазина и устало рухнул на стул на кухне. Нервно проведя рукой по волосам, он усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться и не сорваться в штаб в ту же минуту, потому что понимал, что все уже разошлись по домам. В мирное время уже не было столько работы, чтобы штаб засиживался допоздна. Если к утру Какаши не вернется, то Ирука не мешкая пойдет в штаб и узнает, почему команда задержалась.

Той ночью Ируке снилось, как он пальцами очерчивал улыбку Какаши, вот только она расплывалась перед глазами, словно Ирука смотрел на нее через стекло.

***

На следующий день утром Ирука быстро выпил чай и уже собирался выходить из дома, как почувствовал чакру Наруто. Удивленно приподняв бровь, Ирука быстро подошел к двери, попутно завязывая хвост.

— Ирука-сэнсэй, — тихо поздоровался Наруто, и Ирука сразу понял, что что-то случилось. Наруто, который всегда пылал энергией, который всегда был таким громким, что заражал всех окружающих своим хорошим настроением, сейчас говорил так, словно он потух. Ирука медленно убрал пальцы с волос, с которых медленно сползла резинка, потому что Ирука не успел еще раз перекрутить волосы.

— Что случилось с Какаши? — медленно спросил Ирука. Он не тешил себя иллюзиями: Наруто бы не пришел сам, если бы с Какаши не случилось что-то серьезное. И главное, нужно было понять, насколько серьезно ранение Какаши и в каком он сейчас состоянии. — Он в больнице уже?

— Я зайду? — игнорируя вопросы Ируки, Наруто прошел внутрь, закрыл за собой дверь и разулся. Ирука лишь нахмурился, потому что не понимал, что происходит — если Какаши настолько серьезно ранен, что Наруто пришел сказать об этом лично, то Ируке стоит сейчас отправиться в больницу. — Давайте пройдем на кухню.

Все так же не дожидаясь ответа, Наруто прошел мимо Ируки в сторону кухни. Он знал, где здесь что находится, потому что раньше частенько ночевал у Ируки в гостевой комнате как раз около кухни.

— Наруто, — серьезно начал Ирука, присаживаясь на стул, слушая, как Наруто возится с чайником и достает из шкафа вазочку с клюквенным печеньем, которое вчера Ирука купил в магазине. Создавалось впечатление, что Наруто просто искал, чем себя занять, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы Ируки. Это раздражало, но за годы преподавания Ирука научился держать свои эмоции под контролем. Вот и сейчас он просто глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел туда, где, судя по всему стоял Наруто и засыпал заварку в чайник, — пожалуйста, присядь и расскажи мне, что случилось с Какаши. Наруто, — уже с нажимом повторил Ирука, сцепляя пальцы в замок. Узумаки судорожно вздохнул, и Ирука услышал, как скрипнул стул напротив. — что бы ни случилось, просто расскажи мне об этом.

Тревога змеей свернулась на сердце, и с каждой секундой молчания Наруто она так и норовила впиться клыками в горячую плоть. Но Ирука лишь гнал ее в сторону, потому что никогда не давал себе паниковать раньше времени. Это не приводило ни к чему хорошему — об этом знали не только джоунины, но и все генины.

Наруто откашлялся. Ирука сильнее сжал руки, ожидая, что он скажет.

— Миссия пошла не по плану, — издалека начал Наруто, еще раз прочистив горло. Он говорил абсолютно потерянно, словно сам не верил в то, что произносит вслух этим слова, — и вернулось лишь три человека.

— Что… — неверяще посмотрел Ирука.

Неужели кто-то из генинов умер на такой простой миссии? И тем более в такое мирное время, когда уже много-много лет не было никаких столкновений между скрытыми деревнями, когда казалось, что слова «война» и «смерть на миссии» стали такими далекими и давно забытыми. Ирука не верил, что такое могло произойти.

— На них напала группа ниндзя-отступников. Их было слишком много, Какаши-сэнсэй закрыл собой генина Юки, и, — в голосе Наруто все яснее было слышно отчаяние, которое он, казалось, был больше не в силах скрыть, — Какаши-сэнсэй убил их всех, но словил вместо Юки отравленный сенбон.

Ирука обеспокоенно выдохнул. Это так было похоже на Какаши — убить всех без единой царапины и получить ранение в такой глупой ситуации. Но если он словил отравленный сенбон, то, судя по всему, сейчас был на операции в больнице и на ближайшие пару часов Ируку к нему точно не пустят.

Ирука лишь кивнул, ожидая, что скажет дальше Наруто.

— Этот яд стремительно поражает точки чакры. Он очень редко используется, так как изготавливается из особых растений, которые можно найти лишь в горах. В большинстве случаев он не смертелен, так как направлен прежде всего на то, чтобы обездвижить противника, но…

Змея, свернувшаяся на сердце, довольно прокусила плоть, и Ируке самому почудилось, что теперь у него по венам тек парализующий яд. Затаив дыхание, Ирука вслушивался в слова Наруто, боясь, что если упустит хоть слово, то все потеряет смысл.

С миссии вернулось лишь три человека, тогда как погиб тот генин?

Чайник протяжно свистел на плите, но они уже не обратили на это внимание.

— Но никто не смог оказать Какаши-сэнсэю первую помощь, — бормотал Наруто, — и мы, увидев, что команда задерживается направили подмогу лишь через день, потому что слишком расслабились с мыслью, что сейчас мирное время. Мне так жаль за все, Ирука-сэнсэй, я был полным дураком, а вы оказались правы. Вы всегда были правы, мне не стоило направлять его на миссии, как бы отчаянно он не просил.

— Все в порядке, Наруто, — Ирука протянул ладони вперед и, нащупав руки Наруто на столе, которые мелко дрожали, мягко накрыл их своими. — Хорошо, что ты это понял хотя бы сейчас. Как Какаши? Что говорят медики?

— Медики говорят, что будь Какаши-сэнсэй чуть моложе, его организм бы с легкостью перенес яд, даже несмотря на то, что ему никто не смог оказать первую помощь.

Почему Наруто ничего не говорит про генинов? Почему в его голосе такое отчаяние, словно…

— Что случилось с Какаши, Наруто? — медленно и четко спросил Ирука, хотя глубоко внутри он знал ответ с того момента, как почувствовал чакру Наруто у двери. Просто по-глупому, как-то даже наивно не хотел верить.

Ожидая ответа, Ирука перестал дышать.

— Какаши-сэнсэй погиб на миссии, — судорожно ответил Наруто и громко всхлипнул. Ирука, который до этого момента как-то старался держаться, почувствовал, как силы медленно покидают его.

Дерганым движением заправив прядь за ухо, Ирука осознал в кромешной темноте: он остался совсем один и здесь больше никогда не зажжется солнце.

***

Похороны были назначены через три дня.

На них удушливо пахло лилиями, и, несмотря на то, что это были любимые цветы Ируки, он больше никогда не сможет их нормально нюхать, не вспоминая как от одного их запаха на похоронах сдавливало горло.

Многие приехали проститься из других деревень. Ирука не узнавал чакру почти всех из них, но, наверное, они были довольно близки с Какаши в какое-то время, если приехали. Однако было ли это так важно? Ирука и сам не понимал, почему так заострил на этом внимание.

Он знал лишь одно — рядом с ним стояли тени прошлого с бледными лицами и отчаянно смотрели на надгробие, где накануне выбили имя Какаши. Ирука и сам был такой же тенью прошлого, по какой-то счастливой случайности доживавшей свои дни в мирной жизни, которая, несмотря ни на что, все же задушила то самое дорогое, что у него было. Хотелось смеяться от иронии, что Какаши не убила ни одна из войн, ничто из того, что он пережил много лет назад, а просто какая-то нелепая случайность и его тупое упрямство, но слезы душили и казалось, что стоит чуть разомкнуть губы, он захлебнется в рыданиях.

Все было как в тумане. Джоунины и чуунины, ушедшие давно в отставку, так давно не видящие смерть товарищей, застыли, словно во всей мирной жизни и забыли, как отчаянно тянет сердце, когда видишь знакомые иероглифы на надгробии. Эти тени прошлого так и не смогли ничего вымолвить и молча слушали все, что говорят другие.

Словно выбитые на надгробии иероглифы были немым укором — «вы зажились в мирной жизни, забыв, как гибли ваши товарищи, и как могут погибнуть».

Говорили на похоронах о многом. Все словно по бумажке читали о том, каким он был сильным шиноби, великим Хокаге, мастером тысячи дзюцу и как много потерял мир шиноби, лишившись Какаши. Ируке не нужно было их видеть, чтобы понимать, что они плохо его знали. Такие сухие формальные фразы — неужели это все, что он заслужил? Лишь Наруто произнес речь не как Хокаге, а как его ученик, рассказав всем про другого Какаши, пусть порой неловкого, но безумно заботливого, который вечно опаздывал, но если приходил, то помогал до тех пор, пока в нем оставались силы. В конце речи Наруто расплакался, и Ирука потер глаза под черными солнцезащитными очками, словно смахивая слезы. Сил плакать уже не было. Ирука знал, что Наруто будет винить в смерти Какаши себя и знал, что как только он придет в себя, то тут же пойдет к своему ученику и будет убеждать его, что это не вина. Наруто не был виноват ни в чем.

Когда все уже забрели в знакомый бар сквозь сонное марево мыслей Ирука услышал злое:

— И как мы попрощались с этим старым засранцем? Кто из нас хоть слово правды сказал про него? — зло плюнул Генма. Ирука безразлично повел плечом — три ночи подряд его мучали кошмары и не осталось сил ни на что. Он не понимал почему все еще может идти. — Хоть слово искренности было в тех напыщенных речах?

Генма залпом опрокинул стопку виски и, кажется, сердито вытер рукавом слезы.

— Он был упертым засранцем, который не сдавался до последнего, и не раз спасал каждому из нас жопу. Если бы не Какаши, возможно, части из нас бы здесь не было. Блядь, он не заслужил того пафоса, что там был. К черту, — Генма плеснул в свой стакан виски и резко поднял его в воздух. — За Какаши Хатаке — за самого невероятного ублюдка, что я встречал! За того, у кого напрочь отсутствовало чувство юмора и времени!

— За моего вечного соперника, в ком всегда пылала сила юности и кто не раз прикрывал мне спину, — непривычно тихо и серьезно подхватил Гай.

— За того, кто умудрялся одновременно читать порно и вскрывать всем глотки. Вот уж правда невероятный ублюдок, — усмехнулся Аоба, поднося свой стакан к остальным.

— За того, кто скупал все мои крема по омоложению, — фыркнула Анко. За столом послышались пьяные смешки. — И за того, кто всегда был готов помочь, только стоило его пнуть пожестче пару раз.

— За Какаши-сэмпая, который помог мне в трудную минуту. И который никогда не хотел платить за себя, — скривил губы Ямато в полуулыбке.

— За того, кто был одним из тех, благодаря кому мы теперь можем жить мирной жизнью, о которой и не мечтали, — Райдо задел своим стаканом стакан Генмы и раздался тихий звон.

— За Какаши Хатаке, — последним подхватил Ирука, чокаясь с остальными, — за самого неловкого джоунина Конохи, который каким-то непонятным образом стал моим мужем и человеком, в котором я обрел смысл жизни.

Сидели они долго. То и дело за столом вспоминались связанные с Какаши истории из былых лихих времен. За столом слышались пьяные смешки, когда Генма припомнил, как Гай и Какаши бегали через всю Коноху аки два нерадивых генина, или как Какаши и Аоба стали на спор пить виски, после того, как сенсор нахваливал свой непревзойденный метаболизм, он уже выбыл после бутылки рисовой водки, которую Какаши привез из Страны рисовых полей. Однако, со смехом вспомнил Генма, и сам Какаши спустя пару минут отключился, так что все сидящие за столом в тот день пьяно признали ничью.

В отличие от всех остальных он выпил не так много — боялся, что вместе с недосыпом и алкоголем, он отключится прямо там. Выходя из бара, Ирука почувствовал, как в лицо ударил холодный ветер. Зажмурившись, Ирука глубоко вдохнул промозглый ночной воздух, который сполна выдохнул из тела те крупицы тепла, что остались внутри после общения с друзьями.

Ирука стиснул зубы. Пока он сидел внутри со всеми, слушал пьяные истории и звяканье стаканов, начинало казаться, что все и правда может наладится, будто все, что было днем, это просто очень неудачная шутка Какаши, которая как-то слишком затянулась, но вот еще чуть-чуть и он вернется, крепко прижмется и шепнет, что дома. Однако бредя домой, все сильнее кутаясь в пальто, спасаясь от этого ветра, что хотел забраться в самую душу, Ирука по-настоящему за все четыре дня понял, как он теперь одинок.

Темнота скалилась, тянула к нему уродливые руки с длинными заточенными когтями, шептала, что теперь Ирука лишь в ее власти и с каждым шагом сил бороться с ней оставалось все меньше.

***

Квартира начала казаться больше, чем она была на самом деле. Ирука знал, что до кухни ровно двадцать шагов, но двадцать шагов сначала стали тридцатью, а потом сорока. Чтобы дойти до туалета нужно было семь шагов. Или все же десять?

В темноте очень легко потерять счет времени. Счет шагам и подавно.

Ирука забывал, что нужно есть. Забывал, что нужно спать. Он по привычке кутался в зеленый (или все же в темно-красный?) плед, не снимал любимую растянутую футболку Какаши с далматинцем и ждал, что сейчас с тихим стуком откроется створка окна и через него тихонько войдет Какаши, хоть и знал, что это слишком наивно.

Когда Ирука забывался сном, ему каждый раз снился Какаши, который сидел у огромного дуба на поляне около Конохи, и стеклянными глазами смотрел на небо сквозь купол из зеленых листьев. Во сне Ирука обнимал его холодное тело, которое — словно тряпичная кукла — легко качалось из стороны в сторону, пытался его согреть, задыхаясь от рыданий, прижимал к себе и целовал, словно это могло бы помочь. Но тщетно.

Ирука, вздрагивая, просыпался и чувствовал, как глаза уже привычно жгут слезы.

В темноте не осталось ничего кроме холода и тишины. На второй день Ирука замер, ставя чайник на плиту, потому что на секунду забыл, как выглядят глаза Какаши. На третий день Ирука подумал, что готов пойти прогуляться, но уже на выходе схватив белую трость, он задел плечом край того самого вычурного позолоченного зеркала, которое Какаши никак не давал выбросить.

«Я ведь теперь могу его выбросить. Он ничего не узнает», — тоскливо пронеслось в голове, и Ирука сам вздрогнул от своих мыслей. Но зеркало ведь и правда было совсем нелепым и глупым. Да и Ирука, кажется, навсегда запомнил эту резную позолоченную раму из антикварного магазина, которым теперь владел Ямато.

Вот только внутри было слишком пусто, когда в голове проносились воспоминания о том, как Ирука пришел домой в своих самых первых очках и Какаши, словно кот, ластился к нему. Ирука и не подозревал, насколько они были счастливы в тот миг.

— Ничего не узнает, — словно эхом вслух повторил Ирука. Белая трость выпала из ослабевших пальцев, и Ирука следом за ней рухнул на пол, отчаянно сжимая голову.

— Ничего уже никогда не узнает, — бормотал в пустоту Ирука, всхлипывая и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, — уже не знает, не узнает.

***

На третий день в дверь постучались. Ирука как сквозь сон почувствовал чакру Котецу и удивленно встряхнул головой. Котецу и Изумо уже давно уехали из Конохи, и периодически присылали Ируке птиц с письмами из самых разных деревень, где рассказывали о своих путешествиях, о том, что видели в других странах. Письма лежали в верхнем ящике письменного стола — после того, как Ирука ослеп, он частенько просил Какаши почитать вслух случайные отрывки. Слушая голос Какаши, который вполголоса зачитывал письма, Ирука всегда довольно щурился, потому что счастье друзей между строк казалось таким осязаемым, что еще чуть-чуть — и его можно было потрогать кончиками пальцев.

Ирука был правда рад, что Котецу и Изумо отправились путешествовать, как и хотели с самого детства. Даже если он тосковал по лучшим друзьям, главным было то, что они счастливы.

— А ты, я смотрю, не спешил, — хмыкнул Котецу, как только Ирука открыл дверь. Стоять на ногах было сложно — казалось, что еще секунда, и он упадет от усталости. — Привет, Ру.

— Привет, — откашлялся Ирука. Горло все еще неприятно зудело после слез, но Ирука старался не подавать виду, как он на самом деле паршиво себя чувствовал. Хотя, наверное, сложно было не заметить опухшие глаза и то, как он дрожал всем телом. — Я сейчас немного занят, я…

— Самобичевание — это не то, чем тебе стоит заниматься сейчас, Ру, — Котецу закрыл за собой дверь, разулся и аккуратно приобнял Ируку за плечи, на что тот обессиленно прислонился к плечу друга. На нем была колючая кофта, которая вся пропахла одеколоном и сигаретами. — Аоба все рассказал нам, прости, что не смогли раньше приехать. Изу сейчас занят, но он скоро придет. Ты как?

— Я в порядке, — тут же резко ответил Ирука, хотя они оба поняли, что сейчас он был далеко не в порядке. — Просто мне надо пережить то, что случилось с… — Ирука замер, потому что все еще не мог спокойно говорить о Какаши, каждое упоминание его имени сдавливало горло.

Котецу крепче прижал к себе Ируку, и тот тихо всхлипнул.

— Я не знаю, что делать, Ко, — Ирука, все так же всхлипывая, обнял Котецу в ответ. Тот молчал, давая возможность высказать все, что накопилось за те пару дней, что Ирука провел в одиночестве. — Мы столько времени были вместе, он словно стал частью меня, и, когда Наруто рассказал мне, что случилось, я как будто стал меньше наполовину, понимаешь? Лучшая часть меня просто исчезла из-за какого-то дурацкого яда, и я не знаю, смогу ли сейчас собраться и жить дальше. Я… Обречен…

— Никогда бы не подумал, что такой умный человек, как ты, будет говорить такие глупости, — хмыкнул Котецу, немного отстраняясь. Ирука заглянул туда, где предположительно были его глаза. — Ты еще, небось, надумал себе, что остался совсем один, ты больше никому не нужен и теперь всегда будешь одинок.

Ирука тут же хотел запротестовать, но не смог. Котецу, кивнув самому себе, большим пальцем стер слезы сначала под левым глазом, а потом под правым.

— Ты справишься, Ру, и мы тебе все поможем. Ты же не можешь быть настолько глупым, чтобы думать, что мы не позаботимся о тебе? Ну же, не плачь, — шептал Котецу, успокаивающе сжимая плечи Ируки.

— Я не знаю, как жить без него, — отвернувшись, шептал Ирука. — В этой темноте он был как солнце, а теперь тут совсем темно.

— Мы не сможем заменить тебе солнце, но лампочку вполне, — хмыкнул Котецу, но тут же серьезно добавил, — Ру, несмотря ни на что, ты наш друг, и мы будем рядом. И если ты думаешь иначе, ты дурак.

Ирука криво улыбнулся, вспоминая как о чем-то похожем они говорили с Какаши. Вспоминать Какаши было все еще больно, но, чувствуя горячие руки Котецу на плечах и понимая, что друг наконец-то вернулся в Коноху, было не так тоскливо.

— Я был дураком, но попробую исправиться, — Ирука шмыгнул носом и, заправив прядь волос за ухо, он кивнул в сторону кухни за плечом. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы не просто так вернулись, чтобы меня утешить.

Как только они сели за стол (когда Котецу сел на место, где любил сидеть Какаши, сердце тоскливо сжалось), Котецу тут же начал рассказывать, как они видели в стране Волн магазин для шиноби, где внешне безобидные приспособления для розыгрышей, которые делали генины, использовали как оружие. Котецу восторженно размахивал руками, объясняя, как все это применяли, пару раз даже случайно задевал Ируку, который устало прислонился к стене и слушал друга.

— И Изу тут же вспомнил, как ты в детстве пытался создавать свои особые взрывные печати, и я подумал, хэй, тут у каждого джоунина и чуунина из старого состава есть свой магазинчик, где они отводят душу, а чем мы втроем хуже? Неужели главные хулиганы Конохи, которых в свое время боялись все, не смогут направить все свои былые затеи в мирное русло? М, что думаешь, Ру?

И Ирука впервые за долгое время рассмеялся. Смеялся он громко, натяжно, могло даже показаться, что слишком наигранно, но этот смех был самым радостным, что с ним случалось за последнее время.

— Ко, нам скоро всем исполнится уже семьдесят лет, ты разве не понимаешь? Мы очень опоздали с тем, чтобы направить свои порывы в мирное русло. Это глупая затея.

— А если нам кто-то что-то скажет, мы поясним, что все это время накапливали опыт и теперь решили передать свой опыт будущим поколениям. Изу сейчас как раз подыскивал нужное помещение в новом районе Конохи. Соглашайся, Ру, хотя бы потому что те печати со зловонной жижей заслуживают явно больше, чем просто терроризировать старика Третьего. Я уверен, что за эти годы у тебя прибавилось идей и наверняка сохранились старые чертежи. «Магазин приколов Котзумы и Умино», что скажешь?

— Это просто какое-то безумие. Мы будем как три старика, которые пытаются идти в ногу с молодежью, но у них не получается, потому что они слишком старые. Боже, Ко, ну какой магазин приколов, это даже звучит нелепо, — Ирука все еще посмеивался над самой мыслью о том, как они втроем будут стоять под вывеской «Магазин приколов Котзумы и Умино» и, гордо выкатив грудь, ждать покупателей.

Но было в это нелепой, абсолютно дурацкой затее что-то, от чего узел на сердце как-то ослаб и казалось, что даже стало как-то легче дышать. Ирука и не помнил, когда мог вдыхать полной грудью и не чувствовать, как внутри все сдавливает от рыданий.

— Мы будем как три старика, решившие наконец-то передать бесценный опыт подрастающему поколению, которое уже, кажется, и забыло, что такое настоящие розыгрыши. Слышал я рассказы Гая, о том, как его подопечные в приюте чудят — и разве это розыгрыши? И разве это терроризирует всех окружающих? Так, детский лепет. Этих сорванцов еще учить и учить. Соглашайся, Ру, ну же.

Ирука все так же криво улыбался, не веря, что друзья ни капли изменились с того момента, как они в детстве еще познакомились. Спустя годы они остались все такими же сорванцами.

— Мы придем к тебе завтра. Вдвоем, — последнее слово Котецу сказал с нажимом, как бы намекая, что уж от них двоих Ирука просто так не отделается. — И еще, — послышалось шуршание ткани, и Ирука почувствовал, как Котецу вложил ему в ладонь кольцо на тонкой цепочке. Ирука вздрогнул — проведя кончиком пальца по внутренней стороне кольца, где было выбито его имя и дата свадьбы, он тут же узнал обручальное кольцо Какаши. — Райдо попросил тебе передать. Сказал, что цепочка — это подарок от всех них. Даже если ты не согласишься на нашу авантюру, что, в общем-то, будет очень зря, мы ведь такое придумали — закачаешься, то знай, что тебя всегда будут окружать те, кто тебя любит.

Пальцы все еще подрагивали, когда Ирука прижимал кольцо с цепочкой к самому сердцу, но он уверенно ответил, несмотря на то, что внутри сейчас был ураган из эмоций:

— Спасибо.

***

Легче не стало.

Ирука по привычке все еще разогревал еду на двоих, разливал на двоих чай, а потом, когда осознавал, что в этом нет нужды, с тоской садился на стул и судорожно вздыхал.

Было все еще больно, даже когда Ирука, криво улыбаясь и стараясь не засмеяться, слушал «гениальный» план Котецу и Изумо по поводу их магазина. Ируке не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, как задорно горели глаза у этих двоих, когда они перерезали красную ленточку на двери магазина. Ирука и сам в тот момент почувствовал себя маленьким сорванцом, который когда-то с громким смехом убегал по крышам от льющихся вслед проклятий.

Дышать все еще было сложно, когда Ирука обводил кончиками пальцем иероглифы на надгробии Какаши, так, как когда-то обводил контур его улыбки.

Но теперь Ируке снилось, как он сидел на поляне около Конохи под тем самым огромным дубом, вдыхал сладкий аромат полевых цветов, рассматривал бескрайнее голубое небо, по которому неторопливо плыли белые кучерявые облака, а на его плече дремал Какаши и, лениво улыбаясь, сквозь сон, шептал:

— Я рядом.


End file.
